


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You were warned never to stray off the path. There were worse fates that awaited you than being torn apart by werewolves. Silly stories made up to scare you, but did you listen? Of course not. So now maybe a noiseless pet was just what Lady Dimitrescu needed after all?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	1. Speak Girl, Speak!

**Author's Note:**

> Just got my three extra fan made packs of Gwent cards in the post, couldn't be more happier 😁 well I could if I got RE8 like right now!!!!! 
> 
> Just invented some weird B.O.W.s I think 😆
> 
> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

You were told to never stray off the path.

"Bad things happen to those that stray!" your grandmother warned again and again. "Mark my words, girl!"

Those were just rumours to scare people, but definitely not the likes of someone like you though. You weren't scared of those woods, you'd lived with your gran right beside them for years. The howls that were heard were just wolves, but you had known about those that were half-man, half-wolf. A werewolf.

"I want to see for myself," you think to yourself as you sit on the porch. 

"There's more than just wolf-men in those woods," she warns you again as you sigh and roll your eyes. 

"I'm going to tend to the horse," you tell her, not knowing it would be the very last time you'd see her as you were. 

"Don't stray off the path!" she shouts again.

"I'm not...never mind!" you grunt as you grab your coat.

The weathers bitter as usual, snow falling all around adding more to that already on the ground. 

"Hey girl," you greet the large shire in her stable. 

She shakes her head with a snort then allows you to cuddle her large head. 

"I brought a treat, but don't tell gran." You grin as she eats happily from your hand.

As you start brushing her you hear a noise outside. Placing the brush down, you head outside. Closing the stable door after yourself to stop the draft. A pair of bright eyes turn to look at you before disappearing, a young rabbit. However, it's not that what draws you in. Something in the forest is beckoning you forth. 

"Come child," a sing song voice calls out.

You find yourself heading further in. On and on you go until it dawns on you, you're lost. 

"Don't stray off the path," you now sigh wishing you'd heed her advice. 

Strange noises fill the air around you and you collapse, your hands clamped over your ears as it feels as though your head is going to split right open. 

xXx

When you come round, you find you're in a cage. There's others here too.

"What's going on?" you ask, looking to the others. 

They lower their heads, not wanting to talk to you. Turning around in the cage, you jump at seeing a body in the cage right next to you. The girls jaw has been split open and the tongue, oh god it had been ripped right out. Another looks to be skinned alive and...you just want to get the hell out of here.

A bang on your cage has you turning around to face people? No they look weird looking. The cage door is opened and you're dragged right out with a cry. 

"Leave me alone!" you scream.

"I like this one."

"I think we should take her slow."

Lashing out at the one holding your leg, has you then pinned down with such strength you feel a few ribs crack. You gasp loudly until crying out as clawed hands tear at your body to rid you of your coat. 

"Let me have a taste!" 

You're turned over onto your back, forced to watch as these horrid mutated creatures now claw at each other. One loses an eye in the fight and slumps down to cry in the corner. What the hell are these things?

"Open for me," another now climbs on top of you.

You clench your jaw shut as long bony fingers come up to your face. Clawed nails cut at your lips as the other hand now grabs your jaw, forcing you to remember the body in the cage next to you. Not wanting the same fate you let it open your mouth and soon it's got your tongue. You can only look on as it lowers its head to then clamp its teeth upon your tongue. You scream as it takes a bite.

"Don't eat it all!" the other snarls, grabbing the one off the top of you to throw it into the wall. 

You try to back up but you're pinned again, your mouth's pooling with blood. The second mutated thing is now on top of you clawing at your skin. 

"Tasty! Tasty! Tasty!"

You now feel it's tongue lap at the flowing blood from your mouth. 

"Let me taste!"

This one grabs your tongue too, along with your jaw. Pulling your tongue out as far it will go it snaps your jaw shut and swallows the lump of muscle. 

"You took it all!" the last wails, forcing the two into a fight. 

Pain floods your body, but the will to live pushes through stronger. Forcing yourself to your feet, you run or at least try to run.

"Don't stray from the path!" your gran had warned.

Did you pay an ounce of notice? No, of course not. Now your chest heaved, lungs burned. Blood spilled from your mouth. Your body ached all over, cuts bruisers and the like. A broken rib or two, maybe more. You couldn't feel the cold even as it assaulted you as you ran.

 _'Just keep running!'_ your mind screamed.

The snow was harsh upon you falling. You knew it was too much. You'd run your last and now you were going to freeze to death.

xXx

The sound of sniffing awoke you, your eyelids were heavy but you could just make out a figure approaching.

"You alright?" you could hear their muffled voice. "Hang in there."

You felt warm hands on your frozen body before passing out again.

xXx

Upon waking you were greeted to a a blazing fire. Panic set in making you lash out.

"Shush, shush, easy." A gentle voice calmed you.

A cold wet nose touched your hand making you jump slightly.

"Don't worry about her, she won't hurt you."

You looked down at the dog in question, raising a hand to pet it.

"You were in a bad state, missy. It's a damn good job I was there to save you or else the wolves woulda took ya."

Your shoulders droop in response.

"Here, rinse your mouth with this."

You look to the bowl in the man's hand.

"It's just salt water to ease your, well what's left of your tongue." He shrugged lightly.

You take the bowl and pour a little in your mouth before spitting it out to moan in pain.

"I know," he pats you softly. "It's going to take time. I managed to patch up those nasty cuts and such on your body. I'd ask what happened, but..."

You shake your head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to relive it either. Anyhow I'll get you some soup cooking if you can stomach it that is."

You hand back the bowl and lay down, blood still seeping through your lips. You sigh and close your eyes. The man's dog resting it's head beside you as you sleep.

xXx

"How you feeling?" he asks you upon waking.

You shrug, feeling like death warmed up. Your mouth is a mess, teeth stained with your own blood, which you're surprised you've not actually choked on by now.

"You took a turn for worse, missy." He informed you. "Thought I'd lost ya."

You give him a small smile, grateful of his help.

"Hungry?" he then asks.

You just shrug.

"Made fresh soup," he smiles. "Had to give Dia your last lot."

He nods to his dog who looks at you worridly.

"Been watching you everyday, she has."

You smile and pet her, wishing you could speak to her like you once were able to.

"So, what ya thinking of doing when you're better?" he asks.

You shrug and he smiles before a loud banging at the door had him standing.

"No! You know I don't have...hey!"

Two large men stand in the doorway staring at you, Dia's now snarling at them.

"Take her!"

One of the men walks over and grabs you by the arm to drag you out. You have no idea what's going on or anything.

"Leave her be, she's not well."

"Back in the house, old man! This doesn't concern you!"

You're now dragged over to a group of other young girls, who're sniffing and you know for damn sure it isn't 'cause of the cold. Knowing you don't want history repeating itself you try to run for it, only the men knock you to the floor.

"Careful of the goods!" one warns as you feel one of your broken ribs dislodge again.

"Get up!" the man yells at you while grabbing your arm.

You're then tied with the rest of the girls before getting lead up to the castle. You can't help but turn to look at the old man that had helped you, the men now pushing him back as his dog attacks them only to get kicked back.

"Get moving!" another calls, making the girls in front of you walk to then drag you along by your wrists.

Once you reach the castle grounds, you're all then made to wait as a tall lady picks you off one by one.

"Don't even think about it!" the man next to you snarls. "We've got a feisty one here, my lady. Want me to put her in her place?"

The sound of a slap rang out through the large hall. The man was literally knocked right off his feet.

"These are my girls to do as I please with," she snaps at him as he crawls to his feet.

"Y-Yes, my lady. I'm sorry."

"Girls!"

"Mother?"

"You can have that one," she points down on the man, who's face is half red from the slap she'd given him.

"No! Noooo! Please!"

Three hooded figures take him away never to be seen of again. You're practically a nervous wreck, jumping as a hand takes hold of your jaw to lift your head.

"What's your name?" she asks.

You whimper in response.

"I asked you a question," she sounded angry and you knew it wouldn't end well. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

You let out another noise as she's now forcing your mouth open. Her brows knit at the sight.

"You poor dear," she sighs and you don't know if she's being sympathetic or not.

Her other hand is upon your clothes, pulling them down a little to see your chest that's heavily scarred and badly bruised. Her hand lowers from your jaw and you lower your head again. For once she's left speachless.

"Come with me, my child."

You look to her, worried of what she wanted of you.

"I won't bite, I promise."

Slowly you start to walk with her as she leads you into one of the rooms. You want to run but it's pointless. And anyway she's only leading you to the bathroom.

"Strip," she says gently.

You grab a handful of your tattered dress and pull it up, only to gasp at the pain.

"Allow me," she now sighs realising you're in no shape to be doing things for yourself.

Once the dress is off, her features grow ever so softer. She gently runs a finger over your battered skin and sighs.

"I wish you could tell me who did this to you."

Tears well up in your eyes as you shake your head.

"Shush," she soothes you with a hand upon your head.

You can't understand why she's being so nice. Bending down she runs the water in the bath for you, throwing in some sea salts. Once she's satisfied she gestures you to come over.

"Come child, this should ease you."

You make your way over and let out a small noise as she now lifts you to place you in the warm water. She scoops up some water in her hands to pour upon your head before bringing more water up and over your back. Every part of you hurts, but somehow she's making it feel better.

"Is that easing?" she asks.

You nod.

"Good," she smiles. "I will do everything in my power to heal you and then find the one that did this to you."

Even though she was the one that took young maidens to slowly drain of their blood, she hated seeing anyone else touch her precious little food sources. Luckily for you though, you were off the hook.


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herbs have returned in this game, then again I'm hoping this is going to be a better version of RE4. I seriously didn't like that game 😒
> 
> Alcina's version of the pic was done on LunaPic and is way better than I could ever do.

Losing your tongue had been the worst and best thing to ever have happened to you. You couldn't speak as you once could, the damn thing wouldn't stop bleeding so all you were swallowing was a mixture of saliva and blood constantly. Eating and drinking was a nightmare too. The only good thing to have come from it was meeting her and being spared.

 _'What happens to those others?'_ your mind begs you to answer the question.

Shaking the thought from you head you sit and grab the bin and spit out the now collecting blood in your mouth. The pain was terrible and had you only sleeping whenever you were too exhausted. Putting the bin back on the floor, the door to your new room opened and the tall lady entered after having to duck underneath.

"Drink this," she offers you a cup with greenish looking liquid in it as well as green and red leaves floating on top. "It's healing herbs."

Your brows furrow as you take the steaming cup from her.

"It's advised you drink it warm, but that will only aggravate the wound more. Allow it to cool first."

You nod tiredly, setting the cup down on the table.

"If you could tell me who did this, would you?" she now asks.

You give a shrug, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Then I shall leave you be for now. Don't forgot to drink your herb tea."

You nod and watch her go before realising you could do with something to keep your mind occupied. You stop her with a few noises and hand waves.

She turns to look at you. "Something you need?"

You make a gesture with your hands and she's wondering what it is you're going on about. You look around the room until seeing a painting and point to it.

"You want a painting?" she asks.

You shake your head making another gesture to say you want to draw.

"Ah, you would like to paint?" 

Nearly there, wow this was like the worse game of charades ever.

"You don't want to paint now?"

You just shake your head in defeat.

"I'll get you some paper and a pen."

You frantically nod with a smile.

"Finally," she sighs before heading off to get you some paper and a pen.

Once she returns she hands them over to you. Making you write upon it what you really want.

**_Pencil_ **

"I'll find you one out," she nods before disappearing again.

Once you're set you sit down at the desk and draw, there wasn't much else for you to do at the moment and you did miss your gran and shire horse, who was still stuck in the stable, poor girl.

'Gran will be so worried about me, no she'll be furious with me.' You think to yourself with a heavy sigh.

There's really not much you can do, maybe the lady would allow you back home to see her once you're healed that is. But what if she came looking for you? You drop your head upon the desk before sitting back up. For now you'd think about your wounds, then you'd see about getting word to your gran. 

_'I just wish I could get word to you,' _you sigh heavily.__

____

Frowning you now open the curtains to let in at least some light and hopefully inspiration. Soon your hand is gripping the pencil between your finger and thumb and you're now drawing what your emotions are forcing what's on your mind to paper. You seem happy with what you've drawn, the herb tea seems cool enough for you to drink now. As soon as it touches your tongue, you're surprised to feel it ease the pain somewhat.

____

_'Hopefully this means a goodnight's sleep,'_ you think with a smile as you drink the rest.

____

xXx

____

There's a soft knock at the door, but no one is answering so she lets herself inside. She frowns at seeing the curtains open and keeps to where the sun isn't shining across the room to close them. She then looks down upon you and the drawing you've done. Taking it from under you as she snooze lightly, she brings it up to look at it closely.

____

____

"Beautiful," she says to herself.

____

You stir awake and look up at her, wiping the mixed saliva and blood from your mouth with a frown.

____

"You're quite talented, aren't you?" she asks as she hands the paper back to you.

____

You shrug and shake your head.

____

"It's a wonderful piece of art. You should be proud of yourself."

____

You look to it and realise you've made a mess of it by laying with your head upon it. You can't help but throw it down upon the desk in annoyance.

____

"I could always clean it up for you, if you like?"

____

You snatch the paper off the desk and hand it to her with a smile. She takes it and disappears for a little while, when she eventually returns she places a framed picture on the desk for you to look at. You can't believe what she's made of your picture.

____

____

"I hope I haven't overdone it?" she asked worriedly.

____

You shake your head at her and stand to hug her.

____

"Ah, I'm glad you like it."

____

You use your hands to form a heart to say you love it and she's loving you for showing her something new.

__"I wonder what else you could draw?" she asks._ _

__You shrug._ _

__"Tell me, do you like horses?"_ _

__You nod._ _

__"I see," she smiles. "If you're feeling up to it, I can take you to the stables."_ _

_'Why not?'_ you think as you follow her out.

__You're taken through the castle, hearing giggling as you follow the tall lady. Who's name still eluded you, though it wasn't like you could say it anyway._ _

___'This place is huge,'_ you smile as you look around almost bumping into the lady as she bends down to pass through the next door. _'What an embarrassment that would have been.'__ _

__Once she's through you follow her to be taken into the grounds, there's more clouds out now before it was sunny. Strange, but still you're not here for the weather just something to distract you from everything._ _

__"Just through here," she guides you round to push open two large doors._ _

__This was seriously someplace you would love to come to just be alone with your thoughts and draw._ _

__"This is my horse," she now stops at one of the stalls._ _

__Your eyes grow wide, your jaw is almost on the floor. That was the most largest horse you'd ever seen, then again it was apparent the lady needed one built for her size. The shire snorted and raised her larger head, steam billowed from her nostrils. She was a beautiful horse, much bigger than yours back at home._ _

__"One day you and I will go horse riding together," she says as you're far too distracted. "Would you like that?"_ _

__You turn to her with a nod. You'd very much like that, only the one thing that actually bothered you most was why she was being so damned nice to you._ _

"I may allow you to look after the foal," she now states. 

You look to her and she gestures to the mare's belly. 

"She's expecting anytime soon," she tells you.

The puzzled face gave you away. 

"I don't usually do anything to animals, but she was interested in a certain plant that I've kept growing for some time now. I was surprised it would have this effect on her, but I'm glad. The only thing is, she isn't very good with other horses."

Your brows furrow until you see her trough is filled with a red liquid. You're soon broken from your thoughts as the lady guides you away from the stables and back outside to another set of stables. 

"These are for the girls," she gestures to the standard looking horses, which she has four of. 

_'Guess she was expecting me,'_ you joke to yourself as you walk down taking a good look at them all. 

"This one can now be yours," she pointed to a pinto horse.

You make a heart with your hands once again and she smiles. You're really starting to like this place and her. 

"For now we'll wait until you're healed, then we'll take things for there." She tells you as you grow more excited. "For now we shall go back inside.

You've no obligations against that and folow her back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised I got this written up after being woken at 4:30 by my nan's pained moans yet again.
> 
> Still don't know if I'm satisfied with this or whether I'll make it a separate thing seen as I'm extremely tired right now and can't really think straight.


End file.
